


Deep Space Fluff

by GulJeri



Category: Deep Space 9, Deep Space Nine, Star Trek, ds9 - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Cuddling, DS9, Deep Space Nine - Freeform, Dukat - Freeform, Fluff, Frenemies, Hugs, Kira Nerys - Freeform, M/M, Odo - Freeform, Quark - Freeform, Quark/Odo, Zombie Dukat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GulJeri/pseuds/GulJeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quark is surprised to see Odo back years after the changeling left to be with his people.</p><p>There is cuddling.</p><p>Of the Quark/Odo variety.</p><p>AND</p><p>Mentions of Zombie!Dukat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Space Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9shameblog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ds9shameblog).



> I blame tumblr

Quark was at his bar tending a few last patrons for the night. It was late and closing was soon. Even the Dabo tables were already shut down and deserted for the night—it was a good thing too, because there had been a Vulcan with a terrible winning streak taking up space at one of the tables all evening. Had he been anything other than a Vulcan, Quark would have been sure that there was cheating involved. 

He began to wipe down the counter, feeling the loneliness of the empty, quiet bar, weighing down on him. Night after night just the same. Of course Quark would soon be counting his latinum for the night and that would keep him company but the truth was; latinum was cold. It was a terrible thing for a Ferengi to think, and Quark frowned at the direction of his thoughts, scrubbing a bit harder at the counter than he needed to.

“Quark?” the familiar growl had him snapping his head up, dark ringed eyes wide with shock. It had been years since the end of the Dominion War. Odo and many others had moved on since. Quark was one of the few from during that time who was left. Even Doctor Bashir, who had been so eager to practice 'frontier medicine' had moved on. He'd gone to Cardassia to visit Garak after the rebuilding efforts, and he'd never come back.

“Odo?” Quark asked, wonder evident in his voice, and he couldn't help the smile stretching his face.

“Mm... I see you haven't forgotten me,” the changeling said, sitting down at the bar, and tilting his head slightly at Quark

“Forgotten you? Of course not! How could I!” Quark paused, gave a nervous laugh, “what I mean is... how could I have forgotten what an annoyance you were!”

“I seem to remember that being the other way around,” Odo responded, lacing his fingers, hands sitting on the bar top.

“So, what brings you back to DS9?” Quark leaned on his elbows, “back for Major Kira?”

“It would appear so,” Odo said.

“What a shame,” Quark shook his head.

Odo's eyes widened a bit, and he waited for Quark to continue, but he didn't so Odo prompted him.

“Why is it 'a shame', Quark?”

“She's moved on!”

"What do you mean Major Kira has 'moved on'?" Odo asked gruffly, eyes narrowing at the Ferengi. 

"Well... you see... ah... something happened with an Orb and Dukat came back,” Quark explained, pausing to inspect his bluish fingernails.

"Dukat?" Odo barked the quesiton.

"Yeah, she says he's more docile in his un-dead state," Quark gave Odo a sympathetic shrug.  
“I... see...” Odo said slowly, going stiff at the news.

“Don't be upset, Odo. There's no reason you should be lonely on your stay. There are plenty of people who would be willing to keep you company, I'm sure,” Quark said, smirking a bit.

“Oh? If you're referring to one of your Dabo girls, I'm afraid I'll have to pass.”

“We have a Dabo boy now too,” Quark said, “I'll give you a discount—a small one—a sort of 'welcome back to this hellhole' gift. Just don't tell anyone.”

Odo made a harrumphing sound in his throat.

“That's... strangely considerate of you, Quark.”

“What can I say? I'm a considerate fellow.”

Odo made that noise again.

“You don't believe me? After all this time I thought you'd know me better,” Quark was almost pouting. He found a spot of something on the bar and picked at it with his nail. 

“I've been gone for awhile,” Odo provided as explaination.

“We could catch up. I'm about to close the bar.”

Odo gave a small sigh.

He wasn't normally one for this sort of thing but he felt oddly inclined to take Quark up on his offer.

Odo sat quietly as Quark closed, watching the Ferengi move from here to there, and feeling like an idiotic solid at how much he'd missed even /Quark/ while he'd been gone. 

Once in Quark's quarters the Ferengi launched into tales of things that had gone on since Odo had left. When Odo tried to question Quark about anything he might have gotten up to, Quark of course feigned innocence, that of course he'd only been tending his business and /nothing/ too shady. Whatever 'too shady' meant for a Ferengi. 

Eventually their conversation delved into the past and Quark came up to something that Odo hadn't thought about for quite a long time.

“Hey, do you remember that time you hugged me?” Quark asked, grinning.

“Hurrm, I didn't so much as hug you, Quark. You simply... latched onto me. I didn't have a choice in the matter.”

“Oh come on! You hugged me—and you /liked/ it,” Quark insisted, pointy teeth showing in a grin.

Odo crossed his arms over his chest, looking irritated.

“That's absurd.”

“It's not absurd! You've just forgotten how much you enjoyed it. Here...”

Odo flinched, as suddenly, a pair of arms was wrapped around him. He was stiff within the embrace and figured that if he just sat there for a few moments like a block of ice that Quark would take the hint. He didn't.

“Alright, Quark, that's enough...” Odo grumbled.

Quark made a small noise but he didn't let go.

“Please don't make me stop... Rom's gone off with Lita to be the Grand Negus, and they have three little lobelings running around, and Nog's always away with /Starfleet/, and everyones' gone but Major Kira and she's too busy with Dukat...”

“What are you saying, Quark?” Odo asked, his voice and his rigid posture both softening a bit.

“Oh Odo---I'm /lonely/!” Quark cried.

Odo sighed, and awkwardly patted his... friend?... on the shoulder.

“I think the proper response would be... 'there, there',” Odo said, and with another small sigh, he hugged Quark back.

They stayed like that for quite some time, entwined, and speaking lowly, until Quark drifted to sleep. The dark rings he always wore around his eyes seemed to indicate that he needed it. Odo did not need to sleep, however, so he shifted the Ferengi so Quark's head was rested gently in his lap, and he stayed awake, just watching Quark breathe. 

In his sleep there was no oily look about Quark, no leering, no smirking, or plotting going on behind those intelligent and clever eyes.

There was just a look of peace, and serenity.

Odo gave a small smile.

It was a nice look.


End file.
